Is Lelouch Actually a Gentleman?
by Windrises
Summary: Suzaku thinks that C. C. has made Lelouch become a better person, but Lelouch claims that he's still a troublemaking punk.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge was cleaning the kitchen when Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "What's up?"

Suzaku answered, "I haven't seen you in a month so I thought I'd visit you."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, but I'm sensing that you have another reason for coming here."

Suzaku responded, "You owe me a lot of money."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I know. I might pay you back."

Suzaku asked, "What were you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "Cleaning the kitchen."

Suzaku was shocked, because Lelouch was the messiest person he knew. He asked, "Are you being serious?"

Lelouch said, "I accidentally spilt a gallon of milk on the kitchen floor yesterday so I was cleaning it up."

Suzaku replied, "But whenever you spill something you act innocent and blame me or somebody else for it."

Lelouch said, "That's because you haven't been around that much."

Suzaku replied, "I think that there's another reason for that."

Lelouch frowned at Suzaku and asked, "What do you mean?"

Suzaku answered, "I think that C. C. has made you become a more mature person. You love her so much that you're acting more sweet."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "I assure you that isn't the reason."

Suzaku wasn't believing Lelouch so he said, "Think about what you've been doing recently."

Flashback: Lelouch handed C. C. a letter and said, "Since I drowned all of your presents on accident I wrote this letter for you. It's a little corny, but I hope that you kind of like it."

C. C. read the letter aloud, "C. C. when I first met you I was surprised and eventually became a little annoyed by you. However despite wasting thousands of my dollars on pizza I must admit that I like having you around. You're cool, special, cute, and have pretty good hair. You're super cool and other stuff. Thank you for some stuff you did that I guess I like. Well actually saying guess would seem kind of rude. I'm sure that I like the stuff you've done for me. You're the best. Sincerely, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch said, "I guess that my letter was a little awkward and not as cool as it should be. I'm sorry. I mess up things too often."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said, "Thank you for this day. I know it may seem like you gave me a weird day, but it's the best birthday I've had in years."

Lelouch was surprised, but in a good way. He said, "You're welcome. I had a good day too."

After the flashback was over Lelouch folded his arms and said, "That flashback proves nothing."

Suzaku replied, "You never act that nice at any other birthdays. You usually get me expired food and ripped up stuffed animals for my birthday."

Lelouch blushed and said, "That's just because I wanted C. C. to have a nice birthday."

Suzaku replied, "That's because you're becoming a nicer person."

Lelouch was oddly reluctant to admit that he was becoming a more responsible person. He said, "I haven't been acting any better."

Flashback: Mao said, "I have a bribe for you."

Lelouch said, "Cancel all of your bribe plans. Nobody's more important to me than C. C. so a bribe won't make me agree to anything."

Mao replied, "If you keep dating C. C. I'll break this battery aisle apart. You'll lose the chance to get all of the batteries you want so badly."

Lelouch said, "You've become even crazier than usual. I wouldn't dump C. C. for some batteries."

Mao asked, "But aren't batteries a top level of importance to you?"

Lelouch said, "Buying batteries at random stores is a really cool and eccentric hobby I have, but there are a few things that are more important than batteries."

Mao replied, "If you don't stop dating C. C. I'll break your TV, computer, and ripped up comic books."

Lelouch said, "That stuff is pretty awesome, but C. C.'s kind of more important."

Mao replied, "I thought that I could easily bribe you. You've become more mature and I'm ashamed of you for that."

After the flashback was over Lelouch said, "That flashback also proved nothing."

Suzaku replied, "It proves that you've gotten more gentle and caring."

Lelouch responded, "I don't care about C. C. as much as you think I do."

Suzaku said, "Yeah right."

Flashback: C. C. went into the living room. She smiled and said, "Happy one year anniversary."

Lelouch looked around and noticed that there was a couch that was covered with wrapping paper. He took the wrapping paper off.

C. C. said, "I bought you a new couch."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you for this pretty awesome anniversary present. I hope that you dig my anniversary present. Actually I got you fifty presents."

C. C. said, "That sounds like too many presents honey."

Lelouch replied, "You've earned every one of these presents." Lelouch handed C. C. 50 pizzas that were in wrapping paper.

Since C. C. loves pizza so much she adored the presents. C. C. said, "Tastiest present that I've ever gotten." She kissed Lelouch fifty times.

Lelouch said, "It seems like I'm good at finding high quality presents."

C. C. replied, "You're the best honey."

Lelouch said, "Pizzas are filled with honey."

After the flashback was over Lelouch said, "I wasn't acting sweet that day."

Suzaku replied, "Considering how sparingly you got presents for others in the past that's impressive."

Lelouch tried to sound cool while saying, "I'm a really intimidating and dangerous troublemaker."

Suzaku replied, "You hardly count as either of those things."

Flashback: C. C. returned home. She walked up to Lelouch and asked, "How was your night of giving out candy?"

Lelouch replied, "It didn't involve that much candy."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "The trick or treaters asked for weird stuff instead of candy. I had to go to the store like five times for them."

C. C. replied, "I'm surprised that you did that. That's so sweet of you." C. C. looked at the candy bowl and noticed that it was almost full. She said, "I'm proud of you for not eating the trick or treater's candy."

Lelouch said, "It was worth it to make you happy." C. C. blushed. Lelouch said, "This hasn't been that good of a Halloween for me though."

C. C. replied, "Then I'll make it better for you." C. C. handed Lelouch the bag of candy that she got from trick or treating.

Lelouch looked at the bag and was excited by how much candy was in there. Lelouch said, "This is such a treat. Getting this much candy in one night is close to impossible."

C. C. replied, "It was worth it to make you happy." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch said, "My Halloween got a lot happier."

After the flashback was over Suzaku said, "You used to be a whiny brat on Halloween, but you didn't complain about not getting dozens of bags of candy that time."

Lelouch replied, "That was the best Halloween that I've ever had, but that doesn't change how edgy I am."

Flashback: Lelouch thought about what Guilford and Lloyd said to him. After spending several minutes thinking about what he should he said, "Even though I love saving money I feel like C. C. deserves the best. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to buy a toaster and a microwave at a regular store."

Lloyd said, "You're going to lose money for ignoring me Lelouch. I'm a expert at staying cheap."

Lelouch replied, "I love being cheap. I usually get my friends stuff I find from recycle bins, but C. C.'s pretty important to me. I should try to be respectful."

Guilford said, "Being respectful is always a good thing to do." Lloyd rolled his eyes. Guilford asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lloyd answered, "Because being respectful is lame."

Lelouch patted Lloyd on the shoulder and said, "Even though I like you you're pretty questionable when it comes to morality." Lelouch pranced out of Goodwill and went to a nearby store. He bought a high quality toaster and microwave.

A few hours later Lelouch returned home. He looked and noticed that C. C. wasn't home yet. Lelouch said, "She's probably getting boring stuff at a bland store. While I wait for her I'll make sure that her new toaster and microwave look fancy." Lelouch put wrapping paper on the toaster and microwave.

A few minutes later C. C. returned home. She went to the kitchen and saw two items that were wrapped up in paper. She asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch jumped to the kitchen and said, "I got two presents for you."

C. C. replied, "This is really surprising. Today isn't any type of holiday. Well being with you is a holiday that never ends." Lelouch thought that was a corny thing to say, but he was nice enough to not roll his eyes. C. C. opened the presents and found out that Lelouch bought a high quality toaster and microwave for her. She smiled and said, "I'm proud of you sweetie."

Lelouch proudly said, "Thank you. You deserve the best."

After the flashback was over Suzaku said, "That sounds like something a gentleman would do."

Lelouch started eating expired cookies while saying, "I'm not a gentleman."

Flashback: Lelouch was having where Lelouch and Prince Schneizel started battling each other. Prince Schneizel punched Lelouch a few times, but Lelouch punched harder and had better fighting skills. Lelouch said, "I'm the prince of fights and you're the prince of other stuff."

Prince Schneizel replied, "Your insults lack any kind of clever charm."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to punch you harder than I've ever punched someone before." Lelouch punched Prince Schneizel really hard. The prince got punched so hard that he fell out the window. He didn't get hurt too badly, but he was really mad about it.

C. C. said, "You defeated one of your toughest enemies and was my hero again. I'm so proud of you."

Lelouch said, "It's always worth it for you."

C. C. replied, "I love you so very much my hero."

Lelouch said, "I love myself a lot too. Despite that I also love you too." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

The next morning Lelouch woke up and said, "The dream juiced kind of worked."

C. C. asked, "Did you have the best dream ever?"

Lelouch said, "Well it did have some pretty awesome parts."

C. C. replied, "I assume you were treated like the best hero ever in your dream."

Lelouch said, "I was treated like that. It was super awesome."

C. C. asked, "Was I in the dream?"

Lelouch said, "Um, you played a moderately important role in it."

The flashbacks made Lelouch realize how he had been acting. He sighed and said, "I guess I'm not the cool and witty troublemaker that I used to be and I think that C. C. truly is the love of my life."

Suzaku patted Lelouch on the back and said, "That's nothing to be ashamed about."

Lelouch replied, "I thought that I had to be a troublemaker, but maybe that's not my destiny after all."

An hour later C. C. arrived home. Lelouch walked up to her and gave her a big hug. She smiled and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I used to be a troublemaking punk who didn't appreciate you, but I'm honored and glad to be with you. You're the best thing in my life."

C. C. smiled and said, "I feel the same way about you."

Lelouch gently held C. C.'s hand and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

C. C. said, "Um, I've been your girlfriend for over a year."

Lelouch replied, "It seems like my memory needs to become more mature."

C. C. said, "Instead of talking about dating we could be talking about marriage."

Lelouch started running while saying, "I'm not mature enough to be talking about such a commitment."

C. C. jokingly asked, "What do you want our wedding song to be?" Lelouch started saying a song title, but he quickly covered up his mouth and ran to his room. C. C. smiled, because she knew that someday she and Lelouch will get married.


End file.
